


frozen-kink Prompt Post #2 - FILL: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo

by fenellaevangela



Category: Frozen (2013), Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/F, Sibling Incest, Unrealized Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, God of Lies, agent of Asgard, troller of kink memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frozen-kink Prompt Post #2 - FILL: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



> WildAndFreeHearts, I hope you don’t mind that I interpreted “slash” as meaning m/m _or_ f/f – there were some rather irresistibly appropriate f/f ships to choose from and ultimately I couldn't resist using _Frozen_ as Loki's fandom.

[Archiver's note: the following comment thread is excerpted from the _Frozen_ kink meme at www.frozen-kink.lifejournal.org, now defunct.]

**Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_  
I would love to see Elsa making a giant dildo out of ice. Bigger the better. Your choice which sister uses it on the other!

 

>   
>  **FILL 1/2: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous) _  
> __ As far back as Elsa could remember, the cold had felt no different to her than the warm. When she was only young, before anyone _knew_ , before she understood that she was capital-s Strange, she didn’t even realize that the cold could bother other people. Can you imagine such a thing? Oh, when the winter came she always wore her woolen gloves, her heavy cloaks, her thick boots – she could feel no difference, for sure, but when everyone around you did a thing you quickly learned to follow suit, lest you stick out like a sore thumb. But these trappings of winter were as pointless on Elsa as they might be on sculpture carved from stone. Or from ice.
> 
> But oh, Anna. Anna was, of course, a different story. Not gifted by her sister’s power ( _afflicted by her sister’s curse_ , some would say), she could feel each touch of cold whether it was a nip or a bite. When they were young there were times when Elsa would watch her little sister shiver and wonder, curious, what it felt like to feel the cold. But the harshness of the world soon left Elsa too embittered of her powers and frightened of herself and others to think anything about the cold besides longing. 

>  
>
>>   
>  **Re: FILL 1/2: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_  
>  Great start can’t wait for more!!
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 1/2: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_  
>  needs more porn
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 1/2: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_  
>  OP  
>  I think I see which way this is going. The anticipation is killing me!

>   
>  **FILL 2/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_  
>  Tsk tsk, so impatient! Here’s the next part . . .
> 
> Becoming oneself is no mean feat: there is a world against you, sometimes, a universe to be fought against at every turn. It wasn’t until Elsa was a grown woman – a queen with an ordeal behind her to prove her mettle – that the fear and frustration cleared away and she could be herself, her whole self. This was when the questions and curiosities of her youth returned, free from shame and terror.
> 
> But we all know adults have rather different curiosities, don’t we?
> 
> Elsa’s adult curiosities required a tool, as they so often do, and one that only she could make. With exceptions such as Olaf aside, the figures Elsa brought forth from magic and snow were ephemeral, fleeting; this would not do. Ice had always been different. Delicate in its own way but _solid_ in a way that snow never was, Elsa had known that a towering castle formed out of living ice could be just as durable as the trinkets and geegaws she used to conjure for Anna’s amusement. Ice could withstand a great deal, so long as she took care not to make it brittle. Perhaps it could even withstand the heat of human flesh? Such were the questions that Elsa now pondered.

>  
>
>>   
>  **Re: FILL 2/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_  
>  This is so good! More, please!
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 2/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_  
>  omg it’s 2/3 now?! we have to wait for another part?!

>   
>  **FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_  
>  Last part, dear readers!
> 
> Truth be told, Elsa was never alone in her questioning nature. Anna, too, wondered at the differences between the two sisters, wondered what it would feel like to have the magic of ice and snow run through her veins. With each snowflake that melted as it touched her skin Anna would think of her sister and so, when Elsa came to her with a blush and a question, she could muster no surprise at Elsa’s curiosity. It was the tool itself that caused her hesitation.
> 
> As Anna took the creation in her hand the cold of the ice bit into her skin, and bone-deep chill seeping through her flesh. Such an item would be impossible for Anna to use on her own; before long, she explained, her hand would begin to feel as if it burned, or the ice would begin to melt and turn slippery in her grip. What good would such an experiment be if Anna could not keep her hold?
> 
> “Lay back,” Elsa said. “Let me.”
> 
> The sun-kissed tint of Anna’s face and arms did not reach the skin of her legs. No, as Elsa soothed her hand along the inside of her sister’s thigh she could see no difference between that delicate flesh and the paleness of her own hand. So pale and pure, like a fresh sheet of snow upon the ground. Surely, Elsa though, ice could not disturb such a landscape? In her other hand the thick shaft she had conjured felt to her no warmer or cooler than her sister’s skin, just smooth and solid.
> 
> Anna gasped as Elsa first touched the shaft between her legs. Her whole body tensed, the muscles of her legs and stomach twitching almost violently.

>  
>
>>   
>  **Re: FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_
>> 
>> . . . Um, is that it?!?
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_
>> 
>> wtf don’t stop there
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_
>> 
>> HOT plz continue!!!!!!!!
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_
>> 
>> 3/3 are you srs
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_
>> 
>> OP  
>  Thank you for writing for me, nonny
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_
>> 
>> Please say you’re going to update this!
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_
>> 
>> ok but this is just cruel
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(frozenkink_mod)_
>> 
>> Archived!
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_
>> 
>> Good start but I think you missed a bit? Right?
>> 
>> **Re: FILL 3/3: Elsa/Anna, ice dildo** _(Anonymous)_
>> 
>> goddammit

**Author's Note:**

> The kink meme prompt in this story was inspired by an actualfax disney_kink prompt (edited for my purposes):
> 
> http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=6192428#t6192428


End file.
